


Our First Kiss - 9

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: Abuse of an Zac Effron poster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need JanxLinke in my life, K!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss - 9

Boys will be boys, even the boys that made up Panik. They loved to kick back and have fun. Especially Linke. The fun was always where Linke was. Timo'd hung up a poster of Zac Effron on a pillar in their changing room, with the plan of using it as dartboard. But he, David, Juri and Frabk were called away, leaving Jan and Linke. Linke was seated in a big leather chair and Jan liad streched out below the Zac Effron poster. It was silent between the DJ and the Bassist. It was no uncomfortable silence. It rather was the brooding silence of two friends planning on turning this ridiculousely broing situation an 180 and having a laugh.  
Jan caught Linke glaring at the Zac Effron poster with a maliciouse expression, as if he was tortering the guy in his mind. "Look at me!" Jan chirped. Linke abrubtly turned his eyes onto Jan. "Now back at your boyfriend..." Jan pointed up at the poster. A playful smile tugged at Linke's lips as he looked back at the poster. "Now back at me." Jan could hardly contain his loud laughter. Linke wandered his eyes back to Jan. When their gazes met, both of them erupted in loud laughter.  
"Oh my god. I am so glad that this prick is not actually my boyfriend!" Linke sat on the floor beside Jan. "You know you can get better." Jan grinned.  "I can get anyone I want." Linke said, pulling a permanent marker out of his pocket. "Cocky!" Jan fished the marker from Linke's fingers and popped the lid off. With a cheeky grin, Jan adorned Effrons face with a small square mustache and thick eyebrows. Linke snorteled and held his hand out. "My turn." He said calmly. Jan handed him the marker and watched how Linke gave Zac several butt ugly tattoo's. It made them both laugh loudly.

The poster was completely ruined and Jan and Linke both rolled over the floor with laughter. Casually and happily, like two young men in the spring of their life.  
The moment came that Jan rolled o of Linke. Both were silent for a coule of minutes. Linke smiled up at Jan fondly. "Now what Jan?" He cooed. The expression Jan made was adorably innocent. "You have me pinned down Jan. I just can't seem to rid myself of the idea that you want something of me." Linke raped a hand, his fingers spread, in the small of Jans back. "Why would I want something of you?" Jan asked, faking innocent curiousity that linke found terribly cute. "I don't know Jan, why would you want something from me?" Linke smiled misschivousely.  
Jan bunched his fists in the rim of Linke's sweater, pulling the bassists mouth towards his own. Linke sighed in delight. Jans lips were so flexible and smooth and the little DJ molded them expirimentally against Linke's own. Linke, in his turn, tasted and tried whichever way it felt most pleasurable. He moaned as Jans clever tongue licked over his lips. He parted them eagerly for Jans exploring tongue, meeting it with his own. Jan moaned as well.  
Jan suckeled on Linke's bottomlip. Linke shoveled a hand through Jans short hair. They both moans quite loud. Linke pressed Jan down against his body, making their pelvises collide. They felt each other arousal.

Timo, while talking to David, opened the door to the changing room. "What the hell!!!" He yelled, upon seeing Linke and Jan entangeled upon the floor.


End file.
